


Distracting

by Elevensquared



Series: 25 Days of Kisses [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Day 6 - Kiss on the Shoulder, M/M, kkir25
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 07:20:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5366270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elevensquared/pseuds/Elevensquared
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iruka is distracting.</p><p>For the KakaIru 25 Days of Kisses: Day 6 - Kiss on the Shoulder</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distracting

Iruka is standing in front of the mirror pulling his hair up into a ponytail when Kakashi slips into the bathroom behind him. He had intended to hop in the shower now that Iruka was out, but Iruka's towel is riding low on his hips, and the way he looks with his arms raised above his head, muscles moving in his chest and arms - it's distracting.

Kakashi slides a hand across Iruka's stomach and presses up against his back. He’s still warm from the shower, and smells good, and Kakashi drops a kiss to the back of his shoulder when Iruka finishes tying up his hair.

Iruka meets his eyes in the mirror, Kakashi's lower face still obscured by his shoulder, and says, mildly, “You're going to make us late.”

It's not a no. Kakashi grins against Iruka's skin and drops his hand to tug at the towel.


End file.
